The present invention relates to ground covering and protection.
It is often desirable to temporarily cover ground in order to protect it; for example, when a concert is held in a sports stadium, it is desirable to protect the playing surface. Likewise, ground will need protecting by the provision of pathways, roadways and observation places during sporting events, for example golf matches, and the provision of floors in marquees and outdoor exhibitions.
It is known to provide duck boards and rigid wooden sections in order to provide such temporary ground cover. However, such devices are difficult to store and difficult and time consuming to lay, at least partly because they are large, heavy and cumbersome. Furthermore, they are not readily transportable and do not readily adapt to being laid on uneven ground.
Furthermore, conventional duck boards contain slats; narrow heels can be trapped in between the slats, causing aggravation to the wearer (the so called "stiletto trap"). U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,751 describes a duck board that can be rolled up and so is readily transportable and storable but is still liable to provide a stiletto trap; also, it would be difficult and time-consuming to lay in large areas, such as is necessary to cover a football pitch.